Five previous European patent applications by the Applicant, 12151906.0, 12151908.6, 12154706.1, 12163858.9, and 12166131.8 disclose various apparatuses utilizing a set of subscriber identity modules (SIM) for one user of a mobile terminal. As the subscriber identity modules are not designed for such sophisticated use, the management of multiple subscriber identity modules requires further ideas.